Violet
by rainbowpoptarts11
Summary: Raven's little sister, Violet, is still learning how to use her powers. She's doing well, until one day she goes missing. Will the Titans be able to find her and get everything back to normal?
1. Chapter 1

"Raven?"

"What, Violet?"

"I can't sleep."

"Go tell Beast Boy or something."

"Okay." Raven's little sister, Violet, padded down the hallway, pushing her purple locks out of her face. She was like an exact replica of her sister, just shorter. The 6 year old wandered through the T-Tower, heading towards Beast Boy's room. When she reached it, she softly knocked on the door, waiting for him to open it. A few minutes later, Beast Boy's door slid open, revealing a very tired green teen.

"Yeah?" He yawned, looking down at her pale face.

"I can't sleep, and Raven said to come tell you. I'm thirsty."

"Well, go get a glass of water, dude."

"I can't reach it."

"You can fly..."

"Not that high, and Raven said I can't fly without her there."

He yawned again. "Alright."

Beast Boy took Violet's little hand, and led her to the kitchen. He gave her the glass of water, and they both headed back to bed. Little did the Titans know, Violet was in grave danger...


	2. Chapter 2

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven demonstrated, then turned to Violet expectantly. She looked up at Raven worriedly.

"I-I don't know if I can."

Raven knelt down next to Violet, looking straight into her purple eyes, which matched her own. "Violet, you can do this. I _know _you can. Focus all your concentration on the apple." She pointed to the red fruit on the counter. Violet closed her eyes, took a deep, shaky breath, and slowly raised her small hands.

"A-Azarath, M-M-Metrion, Z-Zinthos!" Slowly, the apple turned black and rose up off the counter. Raven's eyes widened, and a small smile grazed her lips. The apple dropped back onto the counter and Violet's eyes shot open, a gasp escaping her mouth. Raven immediately grabbed Violet's shoulders.

"Violet? Violet! What's wrong? VIOLET!" Raven shook Violet gently, but her little sister simply stared off into space, a look of terror on her pale face.

"He's back... he's back... he's back..." The little girl uttered, repeating the words over and over again, trembling madly. Raven stood, backing up slowly, before turning around to run through the tower, searching for another Titan to help her. Suddenly...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"


	3. Chapter 3

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Raven whipped around; she knew that scream.

"Starfire?" She flew towards the Tamaranian girl's room, not even knocking, busting the door down, hands raised, eyes glowing a ghostly white. The room was empty. Raven let her guard down, walking around the room, confused.

"Star? Where are you? I heard a scream." No answer. Just then, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and a trembling Starfire burst into the room.

"Raven, what happened?" Robin inquired, out of breath.

"It's Violet. We were working on her powers, when all of a sudden, she just started staring off into space, shaking. She kept mumbling 'He's back.' She repeated it several times. I came to find you, and I heard Starfire scream." Raven cast her gaze on Starfire, waiting for an explanation. Starfire closed her eyes, turning away from the group.

"Please, I wish not to speak of the tragedy that I have just witnessed. Raven, you will be angry." She opened her eyes, tears threatening to fall in the corners of her big, green eyes.

"You have to tell us, Star." Cyborg murmured, placing a cool, metal hand on her shoulder.

"It... It was..." Starfire took a deep breath. "It was Violet. She is missing, and I found this." She extended her hand, in it was a small piece of paper. Raven's purple orbs widened in horror. She snatched the paper from Starfire's hand, reading the words written on the page. The violet haired girl then snapped her head up, staring at the Titans with the most frightening look in her eyes. She pushed past the super teens, flying towards the front door, outside. Raven wiped the tears from her eyes, her rage building up inside of her until she felt as if she would explode.

At that moment, an agonizingly painful shriek rang in the air of the city. Raven went crazy, smashing buildings, not caring if anybody was hurt. The Titans weren't far behind, screaming her name and pleading with her to stop. Beast Boy was lagging behind; he had to stop to catch his breath. The note that Starfire had was found floating through the air. He grabbed it and read with eyes the size of the moon. He knew they were going to have save Violet, and it was a fight like nothing they'd ever been up against before.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin knocked on Raven's door gently, trying to get her to come out. It'd been a day since Violet's disappearance, and Raven had simply shut down, locking herself in her room. She hadn't slept, eaten, or spoken to anyone.

"Raven? Cyborg's making burgers if you want..." He trailed off nervously. No answer. Robin sighed, defeated, and turned around, heading back to the other Titans.

Raven sat there in the dark, hood pulled up, staring into space. She began to think of the promise she'd made to her mother.

Flashback:

"_Raven, I hope you understand that no matter what happens, you MUST take care of Violet. Do not let her out of your sight." Her mother had said, tucking a lock of purple hair behind her eldest daughter's ear. Raven nodded, taking her younger sister's little hand._

"_I promise." Though it wasn't just to her mother, but herself as well._

End Of Flashback.

Now, Raven couldn't help but feel like she failed her mother, and her small sister. She wondered what Violet had meant. _He's back. _The note hadn't given a clue as to _who_ had taken the little girl, but _what _was going to happen in the near future to herself and her sister. She shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the horrors she was imagining could be happening to her young sister. If it was up to her, she would have immediately begun to search for Violet, but it wasn't. It was up to Robin, their leader, and he had suggested that they wait and try to form some sort of plan. _This is taking too long,_ Raven thought. _I have to do something NOW. _And with that, she faced her window.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" The window turned black, and Raven opened it slowly, so as not to alarm the others. She then flew outside into the night air, shutting the window behind her, beginning her search for Violet.


End file.
